The Crossing
by Lady Arabella Sedai
Summary: This is the First Book in my Mixed Worlds Trilogy. It is a crossover between Emelan and Tortall!
1. Trip to the Wall

Chapter 1  
  
Tris sat on her bed, staring gloomily out her window. It was a beautiful summer day and not a cloud in sight. Tris wished desperately that it would rain. Tris was a 15-year-old weather-witch who lived at Winding Circle Temple in Emelan. She was short for her age with curly hair the color of rust. Her brass-rimmed spectacles rested on her fine boned nose. Stormy gray eyes watched the blue sky above, searching for any hint of a cloud. "What are you doing merchant girl?" asked a voice near the door. Jerking around to glare at her housemate, Tris nearly fell off the bed. Ignoring Daja's giggle, she righted herself. Daja was a smith-mage, tall for her age, and very muscular. As a smith, she spent her days in the smithy, making masterpieces out of metal. She leaned on her staff while watching Tris. "What do you want Daja?" questioned Tris, blushing. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk on the wall with me." "Sure. Is anyone else coming?" "Briar and Sandry are." "Well, then why aren't we going? Maybe there will be a breeze up on the wall" As they descended, they entered the main room of Discipline cottage, the place where they all lived. Standing by the door were Tris's other two housemates, Briar and Sandry. Briar was also 15, with golden-brown skin and gray-green eyes shaped like almonds. He had short black hair the color of ink. Briar was medium height, but still seemed to tower over Tris. Sandry was 15 as well, with golden-brown hair the color of honey, tied back in two braids. Her blue eyes were the color of the ocean and were used to look down on other people. After all, Sandry was short for Sandrilene fa Toren, the great-niece of Duke Vedris IV of Emelan, and cousin of Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire. "'Bout time Coppercurls. Ate you ready to go?" said Briar. Tris's only answer was to start for the wall. "Hey! Wait up!" yelled Briar as he, Sandry and Daja dashed after Tris. Soon after, the four reached Winding Circle's walls. The walls were very tall, with watchtowers and stairs dotting them. There were notches big enough for someone to stand in. They found the nearest stairs and began to climb. 


	2. Kel

Chapter 2 Keladry stared out her window at the sky. She sat in her window seat, in the Royal Palace, in Tortall's capital city, Corus. Keladry, Kel for short, was 20 years old. She was very tall, with a muscular frame. She had mouse brown hair and eyes as green as grass. She dressed comfortably in brown breeches, white shirt, and a tunic that matched the green in her eyes. Kel was a knight, and the first female known page and squire in over a century. Kel was of fief Mindelan, in Northern Tortall. "Hello Keladry. May I ask for a favor," said a light female voice from the doorway. Kel turned to look at Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the Lioness. Alanna was a head and shoulders shorter than Kel, with flaming red hair and purple eyes that glowed like amethysts. She held the post of King's Champion, and was the first female ever to do so. She, like Kel, was wearing breeches, shirt, and tunic, except for the fact that they were colors different than Kel's. "Sure. What is it?" replied Kel. "Jon and I need an escort. He wants to use my power along with his and the Dominion Jewel's to see if there are other worlds and universes. We will need a protector, since we both will be unable to defend ourselves. That protector would be you. "When are you leaving? Where are you going?" "We are going just outside the city. We are leaving as soon as you're ready." "I'll get ready. I'll be out in a minute." Alanna exited the room as Kel gathered some extra clothes, food, and weapons, packed or donned it all, and left the room, locking the door behind her. She followed Alanna to the stables. "Saddle up Peachblossom and bring him out to the courtyard." Kel saddled Peachblossom, a small strawberry roan destrier. She led him to the courtyard where Alanna, mounted on her horse, Darkwind, and the king were waiting. As Kel bowed to him, Jonathan of Conté, king of Tortall, commented' "I am glad you agreed to accompany us." "I am honored, your majesty," said Kel humbly. "Lead the way." Jon directed that comment towards Alanna. The trio made their way out of the palace. They headed along the Great Road North. After they had been riding for an hour or so, Alanna signaled for them to halt. She led them off the road to a small clearing. She and Jon dashed to and fro, setting up everything they would need, as Kel looked on. Finally Jon settled down and announced, "Let us begin!" 


	3. A Hole in the Sky

Chapter 3 As the four reached the top of the wall, they stopped to catch their breath. The first to recover was Daja. She gazed out across the calm water, sparkling in the sunlight. The young mages found four notches in the wall and sat in them. "Ahh!" Said Tris. "Much better!" "It is much nicer up here," remarked Briar. "The breeze is great!"  
  
"I still wish it would rain." "Why? It is wonderful out today! Though my plants wouldn't mind some rain." "Rain would wash all the soot and dirt off me," injected Daja. "I just left the forge. I decided not to clean up because I'm just going back after break. It would be a total waste to clean myself up!" "I was wondering why you smelled bad," announced Briar coolly. "And don't get mad at me Daja. I'm just stating the facts!" "Briar, I'm warning you!" "What? I'm just stating the facts, like I said before!" "Haha. Very funny. I'm just so amused. Not." "Well, what do you think Sandry? Sandry?" Sandry was staring across the water. "Sandry, what are you looking at?" questioned Tris. "Huh? Did you say something Tris?" remarked Sandry dreamily. "We said, 'What are you looking at!'" said Briar with more than a touch of impatience. "Oh well, I'm looking at the black cloud out in the harbor. It looks like it will storm soon." "What?!?!" shouted Tris, jumping up and almost falling off the wall. "I would have sensed any storm cloud in the area!" "If it's not a storm cloud, what is it?" whispered Daja. "I don't know. Let's watch and see what it does!" said Tris. The four sat in silence, watching as the cloud inched closer and closer. When it was only feet from the wall, it jerked to a halt. All of a sudden it turned a blinding what color. A huge gust of wind swept past them, entering the cloud. "(Beep)!" said Briar rather loudly. "Look!" gasped Sandry. Out of the white cloud fell three people. 


	4. Other Worlds

Chapter 4  
  
Kel sat down to watch as Alanna and Jon did, from her point of view, nonsense. Who would want to reach other worlds anyways! She didn't! She was happy being a knight, and she was happy living in Tortall. She sighed and started polishing her sword. "Kel!" yelled Alanna. "What?" Kel yelled back. "Can you come over here for a second!" "What for?" "We need you over here so you can hand us the things we need!" Oh great, thought Kel. Now I can't finish cleaning my sword. With a sigh, Kel walked over to the pair of mages. "Do you need anything yet?" Kel asked humbly, as she was speaking to the king of Tortall. "We could use some food. Using all of this magic makes you hungry!" replied Jon. "Very well your Majesty," said Kel as she trotted off to get some food. When she came back, she noticed a tiny, round hole of white light. "Excuse me, but what is that???" Kel asked, staring. "A gateway into another world!" answered Alanna, almost jumping up and down with joy. "Let's make it bigger so we can see through it! The pair expanded it so it was six feet in diameter. The wind pick up, kicking up dirt all around Kel, Alanna, and Jon. They felt their feet leave the ground as they were sucked into the gateway. Kel felt herself falling into blackness. 


	5. Looking for Help

Chapter 5 For a moment, the four stood staring at the people. "Umm." said Daja uncertainly. "Should we help them?" "Of course!" stated Sandry. "It would be rude not to! And what would we say? 'We saw three people fall out of the sky and they died because we didn't help them?!?!' Really, use your brains!" "Daja didn't use her brain because she doesn't have one," drawled Briar. "Why you little B****!" "What?" "I'll get you for that!" "Don't you think we should get them to the infirmary?" injected Tris. "Good idea," replied Sandry, glaring at Briar and Daja. "Well, if you're so smart, tell us how we're going to get them to the infirmary in the first place?" asked Briar. "How about Briar and I run to the infirmary and get some stretchers or something, and Daja and Tris can stay here to make sure nothing happens to them?" "Fine with me," growled Briar. The other two nodded agreement. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" questioned Sandry. She and Briar dashed towards the stairs and ran for all they were worth for the infirmary. "So now what?" asked Daja. "We sit here and wait for them to come back," answered Tris as though it was obvious (Which I have to admit, it was). "Oh. Well." "Well what?" "Nothing." "Fine." And then the trio on the ground started to stir. 


	6. Who are you?

Chapter 6  
  
"Ugh!" Kel moaned. She remembered falling into the hole, and then blackness. She could feel cold stone under herself, and it wasn't very comfortable. "Are you okay?" asked a voice. Kel groaned. "I would bet they aren't okay, seeing as they just fell out of the sky!" said another voice. Strange hands helped Kel sit up and lean against the wall. The speakers were two girls that looked to be only fourteen or fifteen. "Thank you," rasped Kel. One of the girls handed her a water flask. Kel drained it. "If I may ask, who are you, and where are we?" "My name is Daja," said the tall, dark skinned girl that had spoken first. "And my name is Tris," said the short, slightly plump, redheaded girl. "And we are in the Winding Circle Temple, one of the Living Circle temples, near Summersea, the Capital of Emelan, ruled by Duke Vedris IV." "You mean we aren't an hour's ride outside of Corus, home of the royal palace, capital of the Realm of Tortall, one of the Eastern Lands?" "Huh?" asked Daja. Suddenly, Alanna and Jon groaned. Kel struggled to her feet and went to help them up, clinging to the wall for support. "Where are we?" asked Jon, dazed. "And who are you?" "Tris and Daja, and we're in a country called Emelan," said Kel bitterly. "And I don't suppose you know how to get us back to Tortall, your majesty." "Kel, please be calm," pleaded Alanna. "It's kind of hard to be calm when you are stuck in another world and we don't know how to get home!" screamed Kel. All of a sudden, everyone heard the pitter-patter of footsteps on stone. A boy, a girl, and five adults came trotting up, bearing three stretchers. "Who are they?" asked Kel skeptically. "The boy is Briar, the girl is Sandry, but her real name is Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, great niece of Duke Vedris IV of Emelan, and cousin of the Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire, and the adults are Niko, Crane, Rosethorn, Lark, and Frostpine, our teachers," explained Tris. "Oh." "No, really!" "I figured that out." "Tris, don't start arguing with them," said one of the adults. Niko? thought Kel. "And have they introduced themselves yet?" "Oh!" said Kel. "I'll do it!" She pointed to Jon. "He is his royal majesty, King Jonathan III of Conté, King of Tortall, and Voice of the Tribes for the Bazhir." Kel pointed to Alanna. "She is Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, Knight of the Realm of Tortall, King's Champion, and a rider and shaman of the Bloody Hawk tribe of the Bazhir, called the Lioness because of the Lioness on her shield. I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, first known female page and squire in over a century, called the Protector of the Small because I actually care about commoners, unlike most people of my station.." The Emelanians (Or whatever you call them) stared. "What? It's true!" "Wow," said Sandry. "All those titles are as impressive as mine, if not better." "Can you sit up?" asked Briar. "Should we introduce ourselves too?" "Sure. I will. My name is Niklarin (Forgive me if I misspelled Niko's name!) Goldeye, a mage. Then there is Rosethorn, a plant mage, Lark, a thread mage, Frostpine, a metal mage, Crane, a plant mage also, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, a thread mage also, Briar Moss, a plant mage, Daja Kisubo, a metal mage like Frostpine, and Trisana Chandler, a weather mage." "You are all mages?" asked Kel. "Yes Lady Keladry." "Call me Kel. Not Keladry. Just Kel." "Well, just Kel, are you mages?" "Only Alanna and his majesty are. I'm not." "Um, don't you think we should bring them to talk with the Duke and Head Dedicate Moonstream?" questioned Rosethorn. "Yes, my dear." Turning to the Tortallans, he said, "Let us be off now, shall we?" And they descended the stairs. 


	7. Looking for Answers

Chapter 7 "Okay," said Niko. "Now, tell me, how did you get here?" "Alanna and I were trying to see if there were other worlds," replied Jon. They were in the office of Moonstream, head Dedicate of Winding Circle Temple and the Duke himself. Kel, Tris, Daja, Sandry, and Briar sat off to the side. "So, you're a knight?" asked Briar eagerly. "Yeah," replied Kel. "How do you become a knight?" "You spend 8 years working from dawn until midnight, getting bruised. Some, when they take their Ordeal, don't survive." "Ordeal? What Ordeal?" "The Ordeal of Knighthood. It is a magical room that can make you live your worst fears." "I'm not so sure I want to be a knight anymore." "Um, Kel, I have a question," said Sandry timidly. "Sure, go right ahead." "If you were the first known female page and squire in over a century, then how did Lady Alanna become a knight?" "That is why they call me the first known female page and squire. Alanna disguised herself as a boy, 'Alan' of Trebond." "Trebond? I thought she was of Pirate's Swoop and Olau?!?!" "She was of Trebond, but got married." "Oh." Their conversation was cut off by the Duke's loud remark, "Can you do it again?" The five young people sat upright in their chairs. "We can try," said Alanna as she and Jon prepared themselves." 


	8. A Beginning

Chapter 8 "Ready?" asked Jon. "Yes, Let's do it!" replied Alanna. Kel and the Winding Circle mages watched as the glow of Alanna and Jon's combined magic filled the room. But the brilliance only lasted a few minutes. Soon it vanished, and no hole had appeared. Kel watched, wanting to cry. They were stuck. Suddenly, a white hole flickered into existence. "Let's look though it first. Kel, you can do it," commented Alanna. "Okay." Kel stuck her head though the portal, and stared. They weren't in that clearing an hour from Corus. She wasn't sure if they were even in Tortall. Then she noticed a sign, written in Scanran, saying the location of the place. They were as far north in Scanra as they could go. Kel's heart sank. It would take months to get out of Scanra, especially since their horses were still in that clearing. She hoped they were okay. "We're not in Tortall," announced Kel, pulling her head back through the hole. "We're in way Northern Scanra." "Why? Why aren't we in Tortall?" questioned Jon tiredly as he and Alanna closed up the hole. "I don't know why, but I do know someone who can help," said Niko slowly. "Her name is Urala Geotheralmo. She can tell you what your problem is, and how to get back to get back to Tortall. She lives in the Namorn Empire, in the very city Daja and Frostpine visited last winter!" "Can you tell us how to get there?" asked Alanna. "Sure. We'll go get our maps now," replied Daja. "Then maybe we will get home after all," whispered Kel, smiling.  
  
The End of The Crossing, Book one in the Mixed Worlds Trilogy 


End file.
